Baiser dans les docks de Namimori
by manga-fic-love-sissi
Summary: Kyoko est enlever par une famille enemi et elle attend pour que Tsuna la sauve. Mais peut être qu'il ressortira quelque que chose de bien de ce kidnapping? couple 2795, classer K pour le léger vocabulaire de combat!


Une petite idée qui m'es venu après un rêve et que je me suis empresser d'écrire tellement elle m'obsédait l'esprit.

J'espère que çà vous plaira. je prévient: c'est très court!

Reborn ne m'appartiens pas ni aucun des personnage.

Dessoler pour les faute et pour la longueur!

bonne lecture !

. . .

Dans les docks de Namimori, dans un vieil entrepôt qui tombait en ruine, dans l'intérieur de la grande salle ou était entreposer des machine rouiller et une grande quantité de bazard en tout genre, était un groupe d'homme qui regardait le mur ou précisément la femme qui était attacher au mur. Celle-ci n'était d'autre que Kyoko Sasagawa. Elle était retenu au mur par des annaux de métal qui serait ses poignait jusque a léser des bleu sur sa peau frêle. Ce quelle fessait ici ? Elle le savait : une famille ennemi l'avait enlevé pour espérer en tirer des informations ou bien exiger une rançon ou encore tendre un piège au decimo vongola ou peut être même la vendre sur le marcher noir. Quelle famille ennemie ? ca elle s'en foutait, ce n'était pas a elle de se soucier de ca. Tout ce quel voulait c'était que Tsuna vienne la sauvée, elle s'avait qu'il viendrait, il était toujours venu et l'avait toujours sauvée. Elle avait foi en lui plus qu'en personne. Mais quand allait-il arriver : ca elle l'ignorait, elle espérait le plus vite possible. Cela devait bien faire toute une journée quelle était la, questionner a toute heure par ses hommes cruel, ils avaient voulu savoir le nom du decimo : une information qui se vendrait très cher dans le monde souterrain. Ou bien savoir ou il demeurait. Bien sur Kyoko n'avait rien dit et était resté muette, ce qui lui avait valut une grande claque sur le visage de la part du boss de la famille, lui promettant que la prochaine fois ce serait pire si il n'avait pas de réponse le satisfaisant. Lui et ses sbires et partit laissant la jeune fille a la solitude qui régnait dans cette pièce.

« Tsuna… » fit Kyoko en a peine un murmure, fermant les yeux. Combien de temps elle allait rester ici, les poignait douloureux et la fatigue qui commençait a lui faire tournée la tête. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir, ca jamais. Elle ne l'avait jamais perdu. Et puis il y avait tout le monde aussi, son grand frère, Gokudera,… même Hibari et Mukuro qui malgré leur air solitaire et égoïste était concernée, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas forcement, mais Kyoko savait bien que tous veillait les un sur les autre, même Reborn qui surveillait tout le groupe d'un point de vu neutre. Bien sur tsuna était le boss, c'était lui qui gérait tout. Mais Kyoko savait que toute l'équipe contait, ils travaillaient tous ensemble tout le temps. C'était ca la dixième génération des Vongola ! Un groupe contant sur les autre, unie dans une solidarité et une amitié très importante dans toute les décisions, quelle quel soit… et c'était tout ce qui importait pour elle et pour ses amis, de rester une famille uni. Et c'est dans c'est penser plaine d'espoir quelle entendit son prénom prononcer par une voix quelle connaissait bien, elle leva les yeux et vu, dans l'embrasure de la porte a l'autre bout de l'entrepôt, Tsuna dans tout sa gloire : les flammes illuminait ses point et son front, cette lueur orange plaine de fureur de détermination dans les yeux et un visage neutre et sans émotion. A cette vu le visage de la blonde se rempli de soulagement et elle soupira en souriant. En un clin d'œil, il fut a ses coter, projeter a l'aide de ses flamme pure et puissante, et la regarda intensément, voyant tout de suite quelle était blesser a la joue. Quelque seconde passa alors que Tsuna s'assura qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre blessure avant de mettre doucement ca main vêtu de son gant, mais sans les flammes, sur la joue meurtri. Kyoko ferma ses yeux penchant sa tête pour plus de contacte avant de rouvrir ceux-ci qui tombèrent dans ceux impassible de Tsuna. Mais Kyoko savait bien que derrière le masque neutre que donnait l'hyper mode, se trouvait toute les émotions et les sentiments du brun. Cela lui donna chaud au cœur de savoir que son ami n'était pas comme ceux qui l'avait capturé, sans cœur et impitoyable, sacrifiant la vie humaine comme si ce n'était rien, lui il avait des sentiments et c'était une chose qui guidait tout ses action. Et Kyoko savait que Tsuna garderait ce coter toute ca vie, peut importe les événements et les choses sombre qu'il vivait, jamais il deviendrait insensible. Et c'était tout ce qui fessait Tsuna ! Kyoko aimait tellement se coter de son ami que des fois elle se surprenait a penser quelle voulait être la seul a qui il accordait ses sentiment et ses attentions, mais ca c'était avant quelle comprenne quelle tombait progressivement amoureuse de son ami. Cela lui avait fait connaitre la jalousie et l'envi. Mais elle avait gardé ca pour elle et la vie avait continué: toute le monde était presque au lycée maintenant. Mais de le voir comme ca, voler à son secours avait toujours le don de refaire naître ces petits papillons dans son ventre qui devenait de plus en plus nombreux a chaque fois. Et puis le mode hyper rendait Tsuna encore plus beau et mystérieux, ne le cachons pas ! La blonde sentit le cuire du gant descendre lentement sa joue avant de perdre tout contacter avec celui-ci mais son possesseur parla a la place :

« Dessoler d'avoir été aussi long » fit Tsuna avec sa voix grave en un murmure, Kyoko secoua lentement la tête avec un sourire :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es venu c'est tout ce qui compte » fit la blonde et Tsuna reporta son attention sur les anneaux de fer qui retenait son amie, il les toucha distraitement avant d'allumer sa flamme et de commencer a faire fondre le métal, puis il alluma l'autre main et plaça celle-ci sur celui de l'autre anneau. Mais ce geste avait forcée Tsuna a se rapprocher du corps de la blonde et celle-ci c'était retrouver a regarder intensément son visage et ses lèvre parfaite. Cette position dura un moment car Tsuna n'utilisait pas la puissance maximal de ses flamme pour ne pas blesser Kyoko donc le métal fondait lentement. Les deux pouvait sentir le souffle de l'un alors qu'il avait les yeux river dans ceux des l'autre et ne détachait pas leur regard d'un pouce. Une étrange atmosphère les poussait doucement l'un vers l'autre bien que Kyoko ne pouvait pas bouger beaucoup mais le visage de Tsuna la fixait avec toujours ses yeux orange et sa flamme sur le front. Et avant que Kyoko n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit : les lèvres de Tsuna venir brosser délicatement les sienne. La blonde resta la, les yeux ouvert comme si elle rêvait éveiller : la personne qu'elle aimait venait juste de l'embrasser ! Est ce qu'il était conscient de ca ? Est ce qu'il allait s'en rappeler âpres avoir quitté son hyper mode ? Elle ne le savait pas mais c'était comme un rêve qui devenait réalité. Mais ce rêve s'arrêta bien trop vite a son gout, si vite qu'elle n'eu même pas le temps de répondre au baiser que déjà Tsuna s'éloignait a une grande vitesse. Kyoko eu a peine le temps de revenir a la réalité qu'elle vu Tsuna se retourner a demi en balançant d'un geste vif un gant enflammer pour réduire a néant un projectile qui les aurait certainement tuer. Puis elle vu au dessus de l'épaule de Tsuna un des sous fifre quelle avait déjà rencontré il y a quelque heure, mais celui-ci boitait et il avait du sang le long de son bras. Puis Kyoko réalisa qu'elle pouvait entendre un énorme grabuge dans la salle d'où sortait l'homme. Mais certaines insultes qu'elle connaissait bien la fit sourire :

« Tête de pieuvre ! Fait gaffe ou tu visse, c'est passer extrêmement prés de mon bras » fit la voix de son grand frère

« ha ha senpai a raisons » fit la voix de Yamamoto et le sourire de Kyoko s'agrandissait d'avantage :

« J'ai pas d'leçon a réservoir d' vous, stupides sportifs !» fit Gokudera suivit d'une explosion.

« Kyaa c'est trop violant pour Lambo San par ici» fit celle de Lambo suivit de près par celle de chrome

« Lambo, viens ici, c'est dangereux par la » fit la douce femme

« kufufufu ma douce chrome, fait attention, je croit que j'ai vu un des garde te regarder bizarrement » fit celle de Mukuro.

« Herbivore, ne pas toucher a ma part d'herbivore que je dois mordre a mort » fit froidement celle d'Hibari. Kyoko eu presque les larmes aux yeux en réalisant qu'ils étaient tous la.

« Bien sur qu'on est tous la Kyoko, tu fais partis de la famille, c'est normal qu'on soit tous venu pour toi » fit Tsuna en se tournant complémentent vers son ennemi tournant ainsi le dos a Kyoko mais il avait pu malgré tout deviner ses pensées. Kyoko hocha la tète plus pour elle-même que pour Tsuna qui était concentrer sur les mouvements du rival. Puis celui-ci se précipita vers lui en volant et députât un série de coup et de riposte. Kyoko soupira en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux avant que ses pensées ne reviennent sur le baiser que lui avait donné Tsuna. Mais cela partir vite lorsque elle essaya de se toucher les lèvres avec ses mains pour voir s'il y restait de la douceur de Tsuna mais celle-ci ne purent bouger. La blonde regarda sa main et vit que l'anneau la retenait toujours mais celui-ci était en très mauvais état et il s'emblait près a seder a n'importe quel moment tellement il avait perdu de la matière lorsque Tsuna l'avait fait fondre. Kyoko l'étudia avec soin avant de voir qu'as un certain endroit il ne restait qu'une petite couche de métal rendu friable a cause de la chaleur, la blonde essaya de tirer dans ce sens et l'anneau se brisa la surprenant légèrement lorsque sa main avait retrouver le liberté, puis elle s'attela a l'autre s'aidant cette fois de la main libre, voyant au passage que Tsuna se battait toujours avec le sous fifre et que celui-ci avait été rejoins par deux de ses compères. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ou Kyoko tira pour se libérer mais celui-ci avait mois fondu comme Tsuna l'avait commencé âpres et bien qu'elle arrivait a le tordre, le métal ne cassait pas. Et puis, soudainement, Kyoko vit quelqu'un atterrir a coter d'elle et avant même qu'elle est pu reconnaitre Tsuna, celui brisa l'anneau d'un coup sec et prit immédiatement Kyoko dans ses bras avant de décoller vers la toiture avec Kyoko qui c'était cramponner par pur reflexe en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Tsuna. La blonde vit que le mur sur le quel elle était attacher, et bien…avait disparu laissant apparaitre la lumière de dehors alors qu'un tas de grava était la seul chose qui en restait. La blonde regarda Tsuna et elle ne pu que rougir lorsque elle se rendu compte a quel point elle était proche de son visage. Mais Tsuna ne s'en rendis pas compte vu qu'il était occupé a se stabiliser sur une grosse poutre dans les hauteurs de la toiture. Il posa les pieds de Kyoko sur celle-ci avant de si mettre a son tour mais n'enleva pas le bras qu'il avait passé dans le dos de Kyoko pour pas que celle-ci tombe, ni n'est peur de la hauteur. Mais la blonde était bien trop occuper a regarder le profil de Tsuna pour avoir le vertige.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » fit enfin Tsuna, lorsque il était assurer que ses ennemis ne l'avait pas encore repérer. Kyoko hocha la tête et la posa contre la poitrine de Tsuna, profitant qu'ils étaient dans une situation ou elle pouvait se permettre de le faire.

« oui ca va » fit la blonde et Tsuna paru rassurer même si son masque ne montrât rien.

« il faut que tu aile près des autre, ils te métrons en sécurité » fit Tsuna, mais Kyoko resserra ses bras autour de Tsuna :

« Non, je veux rester avec toi » fit la blonde alors quelle s'avait bien quelque ne serait plus une gêne qu'autre chose si Tsuna devait se battre. Tsuna soupira tout en sortant sa boite arme :

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit, les autre ont finit de leur coter, ils t'attendent » fit le brun et Kyoko vu qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« Bien » fit elle avec regret, Tsuna enfonça son anneau enflammé dans la boite et Natsu sorti avec son petit grognement habituel avant de se mettre sur son épaule.

« Je vais te déposer a terre et tu devras courir vers les autres pendant que je m'occupe des trois dernier, Natsu viendra avec toi pour te protéger si c'est nécessaire et il reviendra vers moi lorsque tu seras a l'abri » fit Tsuna et Natsu émit un petit bruit pour faire comprendre a son maitre qu'il avait comprit sa mission. Tsuna s'apprêtait a redécoller alors qu'il avait prit plus fermement Kyoko mais celle ci le stoppa :

« Attend ! » fit elle et Tsuna la regarda, « promet moi que ca va aller pour toi, que tu va nous rejoindre des que tu as finit » fit la blonde avec inquiétude. Tsuna attendit quelque seconde avant de faire un sourire rassurant, et Kyoko était absolument sur qu'elle avait déjà vu ce sourire dans le future lorsque le combat final allait commencer… Tsuna ne prit pas la peine de parler et hocha la tête et Kyoko s'accrocha a ses épaule alors que Tsuna les fessait descendre. Mais une fois a terre les ennemis les repérèrent tout de suite et Kyoko fit comme Tsuna lui avait dit et courra vers la sortit, ou elle pouvait déjà voir les bras accueillant de tout le monde qui l'attendait avec un sourire, Natsu a ses coter qui courrait avec elle. Jamais les bras de Haru ne lu semblèrent aussi chaleur qu'âpres cette expérience terrifiante. Pourtant elle savait que les moments terrifiant fessait partit du quotidien, âpres tout elle était tombé amoureuse d'un mafieux…et pas n'importe le quel !

Kyoko vit les images de son rêve se faner pour que celle de la chambre éclairer par la lune les remplacent. Elle se frottât les yeux avant de regarder la chambre quelle connaissait par cœur puis elle tomba sur la grande fenêtre border de rideau qui lésait apparaitre un magnifique croisant de lune argenter. Puis elle soupira se recalant bien avant de prendre la main étrangère qui était appuier nonchalamment sur son ventre, enfin pas si étrangère que ca : c'était celle de Tsuna. Celui-ci dormait dans son dos avec son autre bras qui servait d'oreiller a la blonde.

 _« Mon dieux, quel souvenir lointain_ » pensa telle alors que ca main alla délicatement toucher ses lèvre. « Mon premier baiser » ria t'elle intérieurement alors quelle regardait le plafond du lit a baldaquin dans le quel elle se trouvait.

 _« Tu m'en as donné bien d'autre depuis le temps, hein mon chéri ?»_ pensa elle alors quelle caressa la grande main de Tsuna. _« Mon dieux je peux encor me rappeler la conversation qu'ont a eu âpres, jusqu'a ce que finalement tu te déclare a moi_ » pensa la blonde

« _Enfin peut importe c'est du passer maintenait, beaucoup de chose se sont passé depuis_ » pensa la blonde avant de caresser son ventre…qui celui-ci était bien bomber sous sa chemise de grossesse.

« …oui beaucoup de chose » fit elle en murmurant très bas pour pas réveiller l'homme quelle aimait,… et quelle avait épousé ! La blonde se détendit, près a se rendormir mais elle eu une dernière penser avant que yeux ne se ferme :

 _« Je suis tout de même très heureuse que tu m'es embrasser se jour la, il y a toute ses années »_ pensa t'elle et ses beau yeux se fermèrent tout en sentant la présence rassurante de son mari qui la câlinait dans son sommeille.

. . .

et voila, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Dessoler encore pour la longueur ridiculement courte et pour les faute

Bye bye!


End file.
